


No Less Alone

by Edoraslass



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did he take from you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Less Alone

~*~

_“What did he take from you?”_

_She glares at him a moment, then fairly spits out the words. “My boat.”_

She tastes different than other women, but not because her skin is dark. He tastes rum, the salt of both sweat and sea, tar, an elusive tang between bitter and spice that he will soon come to know is hers and hers alone. 

She sounds different than other women as well. French and English and Spanish spill from her lips as she rises beneath him, hissing profanities in what he can only assume is pleasure by the way she pulls him closer and captures his mouth unrelentingly.

_“And what about you?”_

_He stares into his mug. “My life.” It sounds melodramatic even to his own ears, but when he looks up again, there is something like understanding and sympathy behind the anger in her eyes._

She doesn’t hesitate to demand what she wants, wrapping arms and legs around him, urging him on with hands and voice and mouth. He doesn’t hesitate to obey, sinks deep within her as hard and fast as she orders him to. He bites her shoulder when her fingernails rake down his back, feels a flash of triumph when she gasps out his name. 

She twists and turns and he is under her, wrists pinned to the thin, lumpy mattress, and he gives himself over willingly.

He’s surprised when she doesn’t leave immediately afterwards, but he says nothing. The heat of her body against his is comforting after so many months of holding himself apart from everyone he meets.

_She appraises him silently for a long moment. “To Jack Sparrow,” she says at last, raising her bottle, and he winces at the harshness of her voice. “The biggest bastard in the Caribbean.”_

_He can’t hide a bitter half-smile at the toast. “I’ll drink to that,” he replies, unaware that his own voice is harsher still._

He awakes to find her moving over him. Again they roll and toss and strive against each other as sailors caught in a gale; in the morning they will be bruised, aching and exhausted, but no less alone. 


End file.
